A new Weapon
by Kisses with a Razor
Summary: Way before the X-men, there was the Weapon X project, and before that was Team X. The story of deadpool and a lone girl.  wadexoc


Episode 1- Weapon VIIII Kidnapped?

* * *

><p>California, Los Angeles<p>

Onyx eyes filled the screen then it moved down to the lips, blood coming out of the corner of the owners lips.

Pale skin, long black hair and blood everywhere

Long dark flowing hair in a high ponytail

Beautiful face yet tainted with blood, her own blood

A fifteen year aged girl stumbled backwards

Her name is Max Ramos an experiment of her father's

Completely blocked a man with nails as sharp as knives and definitely not clean stood before her a good few meters as puddles of blood trailed where she had stepped before

Minutes ago she was at school learning about how world war three scared tons of people, and how the holocaust cost lots of Jews their lives

Hours before she was at home drinking liquado then waving her parents and siblings good bye

Her clothes all torn, her school uniform white shirt torn red tie barely holding her shirt

Her black pants with rips and blood

She had on the gloves her father gave her pure metal they weighed a ton but the girl was unusually strong for her age and small frame.

Her brain throbbing she looked around for any chance of escape.

Her back hit the railing of the building either be continued getting scratched to death by a maniac with fingernails as sharp as knives or jump off a very tall building and into the ground.

Oh goodie

She heard a train come and she smirked at herself.

[Victor has her closed in sir Stryker]

[Why is she smiling sir?]

[Don't worry if she jumps off the building we have Wade and zero to catch her]

She climbed over the railing and onto a moving railroad train

Ripping one small opening to get inside

She ran through the different carts not a single person in sight.

Regaining breath she looked around no one and sat down.

[Sir I see her]

[Good Zero remember not to hurt your teammate]

[Oh and don't get too close or she'll erase your memories]

She took deep breaths trying to compose herself, trying to ignore the pain.

An Asian looking man was sitting down next to her she jumped he wasn't there before.

He smirked at her and her eyes widened seeing a gun in his pocket and she began to take steps back and felt some of her hair stand up turning to her right a guy with swords.

She gulped.

[Target acquired]

The Asian man said into his speaker, standing up from his seat she looked at the Asian man and then at the guy with two swords both coming closer.

She dove strait at a window shattering it into pieces first with her gloves and landing on the cement hard her wounds bleeding even more.

[She escaped!]

[Why'd you tell him we captured it?]

[After her Wade]

[I'm on a high protein diet and-]

[Shut up! She's getting away]

[Your voice sounds pleasant today sir as per usual]

-With Max-

She stumbled to her feet forcing her legs to move.

She turned around to see the swordsman running after her.

She felt a sharp pain on her leg and she felt her body become numb.

[Thank god for stun guns]

[Shut up wade, Weapon VIIII acquired]

She blacked out.

The Swordsman towered over the girl picking her up but he fell to the ground.

[This girl's heavy!]

[Wade I told you not to pick her up]

Wade frowned.

A helicopter landed near them.

A buff blonde guy hopped off the helicopter jumped up a bit as if a huge boulder was in it and was just released.

"Fred I can pick her up she's only fifteen" Wade said trying to pick her up again but fell to the ground again.

Fred tried picking her up but placed her back on the ground.

"Oh the gloves" Fred said taking them off her hands.

They were super heavy.

Wade sighed and took off some heavy metals that were attached to her wrists, and ankles.

Then he carried her yup light as a feather.

-Base-

Her unconscious body was in a white room doctors injecting her with needles and analyzing her data.

Through a wide mirror which was just a mirror from the white rooms point of view but actually another room on the other side of the mirror.

There were seven men and a general looking military man.

"Her name is Max Ramos, her father sold her to me but apparently she didn't want to go quietly" Styker said.

"I have a question sir" Wade raised his hand.

"Anyone else want a question answered?" Asked Stryker

"Me!" Wade waved his hand.

"Okay what"

"So she's another member? Finally a girl on the team, but it doesn't look like she has much curves" Wade said shaking his head.

Stryker frowned. "Yes she is the new member to our team known as weapon 9 a combination of thousands of mutants her father is surprised she actually lived through those injections and experiments"

"Her father was some psychotic man who experimented on his own children?" asked another man.

"Jimmy, he was a brilliant scientist and he only experimented on her, she's fifteen so I need you guys take good care of her"

"How are you going to convince her?" asked Zero.

"I won't have to she'll only be able to remember her name, how to fight but she won't remember much of anything else" Stryker grinned.

"A teenager and you have to erase her mind?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I couldn't really finish it because I got too sleepy, but if I get enough people who like this story I shall continue…<strong>

***loveloveyou***


End file.
